


Five

by notstilinski



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: A Series Of Firsts With The Five Senses, Almost Everything About Nathan Annoys Rafe But That's Not Surprising, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, He Just Decides To Put It On The 'Why I Hate Nathan Drake' List, M/M, Some Content For A Dead And Unpopular Ship In A Dead Fandom, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Nathan Drake almost tasted like mistakes.Rafe's first impressions of Nathan based around the five senses.





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fandom that I'm rolling up to late with some Starbucks. In all honesty, I didn't really start shipping this until a few months ago because of some fanfics I found and it just consumed my soul. But also Rafe definitely just decides that he's annoyed by Nathan just... existing, really.

**SIGHT /** The first time that Rafe Adler eve laid eyes on Nathan Drake, he could barely keep his disdain off of his face. The younger man had never been taught to conceal his feelings too well since he could get away with virtually anything. (Of course, he would pretend to be in better graces and friendlier after the initial meeting). But he had not agreed to Nathan. The only thing that he had agreed to was Samuel Drake and the promise of Avery’s treasure. Get one Drake brother and get the other for free, he supposed. Nathan was handsome, of course, like his brother. There was just something about him that bothered Rafe. Maybe it was the fact that he was larger than both him and Samuel? It wasn’t enough to make Rafe feel too threatened but he had gone through things that made him weary of people of a certain size. Maybe it was just the confidence or the charm, he thought to himself as he stared at the younger Drake, it gave him something extra. Something that Samuel didn’t have.

 

**SOUND /** It was only a seconds after Samuel had introduced Rafe to his brother that he had heard him talk. First it was a brief whispered conversation with his brother before he turned towards Rafe to introduce himself. 

     “Nathan Drake,” he said as if Rafe didn’t already know with an outstretched hand. He was polite, at least.

     A formality. 

     He tried not to show how the voice had affected him. It was warm and low- Almost relaxing. Later on, Rafe would brush it off and claim that it was one more thing that hated about Nathan Drake.

     “Rafe Adler. I’m sure you know that already.” There was a brief glance towards Samuel at that since he was soor that the older brother had filled his partner in. 

  
  


**TOUCH /** The handshake was brief but Nathan’s hand lingered on his before he pulled away. Almost like he had hesitated to pull away. It was, technically, the first time they touched and there were moments where they brushed past each other that could count as well. But the first time that they actually touched was when Nathan had found Rafe up late into the night, going over their entire plan. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder to stop his movements as Nathan forced himself into Rafe’s line of sight. 

     “You should get some rest,” he said. 

     Rafe tugged his shoulder away from the hand with a small noise. “I need to make sure the plan will work.”

     The hand was back again. It had caught his arm where fingers gently squeezed, something that he was sure was just an action without thought. “It will work. You need to rest.”

 

**SMELL /** Nathan Drake smelt good. It was something that he had found out the first time that he had really noticed when they were in such small space as they traveled toward the prison. Some sort of cologne? Maybe even just his natural scent. Rafe would later find it annoying, of course, even before the Drake’s ‘betrayal’ to him. Even throughout prison life, with the smell of sweat and labor on the man’s skin, there was still the underlining scent of something sweet. Almost like he had managed to take a shower with soap that had an actual smell to it… Not just the water that the prison sometimes provided. Rafe decided that he hated that about Nathan within the first week. 

 

**TASTE /** Rafe didn’t know what had brought him to that moment or why unknown feeling twisted through his chest. It was a way to distract Nathan, he told himself, that was all. The younger Drake was distracted by his grief and needed something else to focus on. He had given the larger man plenty of opportunities to stop or to pull away but he didn't. There was a reason that Rafe called it a ‘distraction.’ Almost more so for himself than Nathan, really. The salty taste of sweat that linger to Nathan’s skin and the harsh taste of alcohol remained on his breath. That didn’t matter, he told himself, it wasn’t for him. It was for Nathan. 

     Nathan Drake almost tasted like mistakes.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! If you liked it enough then you could leave a kudo or comment which would be appreciated. If you like my writing then maybe think about supporting me on ko-fi: or if you want to commission me for a fic then visit me on my tumblr (under the same name): notstilinski


End file.
